¿Cómo sería?
by Sarah Kerrigan
Summary: [IchiRuki] Después de dejar ir a Ichigo a Rukia no le queda más que el arrepentimiento, cuando una nueva oportunidad se presenta ella está dispuesta a tomarla.
1. ¿Cómo sería?

Una pequeña historia salida de una mente ociosa que no tenía nada mejor que hacer :). Para más información consultar mi perfil y por supuesto, mi blog de fics.

--------------------------------------------

_"¿Cómo sería?  
¿qué hubiera sido de mi si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir?  
¿cómo sería besar tus labios cada amanecer?  
Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer,  
¿Cómo sería"  
¿Cómo sería, Soraya._

Cuando aquella tarde le anunció a Ichigo frente a Inoue y los hermanos Shiba de su decisión de permanecer en Soul Society, Rukia aún no había experimentado uno de los sentimientos más desesperantes para quien ha poseído algo que lo ha hecho feliz y se ve en la horrible necesidad de dejarlo partir, el anhelo. El anhelo es el constante deseo de recuperar aquella cosa que se convierte en algo necesario para nuestra felicidad, lo que nos ayuda a seguir adelante sin arrepentimientos, sin dudas.

Desde niña Rukia soportó la soledad y constantemente se preguntaba cómo habría sido el tener una familia que la protegiera, con la que pudiera contar, que le diera un lugar y motivo para estar en este mundo. Durante años se conformó con sus amigos, pero algo dentro de ella sabía que no era lo mismo. Cuando los perdió de uno en uno, Rukia entristeció, pero la experiencia la hizo seguir adelante en la búsqueda de su propia familia.

Al poco tiempo la encontró con los Kuchiki, pero desde el primer instante se dio cuenta de que esa familia no era exactamente lo que estaba buscado. Pensó que nimguna familia era perfecta y le agradeció a su hermano por la oportunidad, atesorando cada momento que pasó bajo el cuidado de esa familia. Aún así, el corazón de Rukia sabía muy bien que su lugar no era en esa gran mansión.

Cuando la enviaron como guardia al pequeño pueblo Karakura, Rukia encontró hogar tan diminuto que a los Kuchiki les habría parecido ridículo considerarlo un hogar. Ese pequeño sitio era el clóset de un joven pelirrojo por el que lo había dado todo sin pensarlo primero.

Durante varios meses se encontró confinada a esa habitación y de a poco comenzó a considerar que el sitio no era tan malo como cualquiera habría pensado, sino todo lo contrario. Ichigo le mostró lo que era una verdadera familia.

Muy a su pesar, según las reglas de Soul Society y unos cuantos conspiradores, ese lugar tampoco era su hogar y su familia perfecta tampoco se encontraba ahí, así que su propio hermano y su mejor amigo se ocuparon de regresarla al lugar al que, según la sociedad, ella pertenecía.

Permaneció durante días encerrada en una celda fría. ¿Cómo podía ser este su hogar¿porqué su familia no estaba aquí para protegerla? Con dolor, Rukia se dió cuenta de que a pesar de tener un apellido, aún no tenía una familia y no valía más la pena soñar con una familia como la de Ichigo si ya había perdido el derecho a seguir viviendo.

El día en que se había resignado a morir, Renji le contó que Ichigo había llegado a rescatarla. Tal vez si podría realizar su sueño, tal vez ella si pertenecía a un lugar. Tal vez Ichigo le explicara porqué estaba en este mundo. Tal vez su lugar era junto a él.

Cuando Ichigo se marchó a su mundo Rukia se quedó para despedirlo. Ichigo le rogó en silencio que fuera con él y ella captó el mensaje en su mirada, pero el miedo no le permitió seguir sus instintos, que le decían a gritos que se marchara con él.

Aunque Rukia quería descubrir si su lugar era junto a él, el miedo, la inseguridad y el abandono no le permitieron emprender el viaje, arriesgarse nuevamente sin importarle nada más. Así que decidió que era mejor dejarlo ir, después de todo él ya tenía un lugar en su propio mundo¿quién era ella para cambiar eso?

¿Cómo iba a saber ella el sufrimiento que su propia decisión, guiada por los ojos de la inseguridad, le traería? Durante varias semanas no hizo más que pensar en él, preguntándose qué se sentiría tocarlo, qué se sentiría verlo, qué se sentiría besarlo.

¿Cómo sería¿que sentiría¿qué me diría, eran preguntas que llenaban constantemente sus pensamientos, apretando su corazón con fuerza, haciéndola llorar por las noches.

Hasta que un día de manera inesperada se presentó la oportunidad que pensó jamás volvería a tener: Volvería a ver a Ichigo y aunque habían asuntos más importantes como preservar la vida en la tierra y pelear contra los Arrankars y Aizen, Rukia volvería a ver a la persona que le ofrecía un verdadero hogar, la persona a la que había anhelado ver tantas noches y días.

Pero no todo había salido bien. Ichigo se marchó nuevamente, esta vez sin decirle a donde y ella se había quedado completamente sola, o eso pensó. Durante los días de su desaparición, que luego descubrió fueron los días en los que los Vaizards lo ayudaban a controlar al Hollow que tenía dentro, Rukia recibió uno de los mejores regalos que nadie le hubiera dado jamás: la familia que siempre había soñado.

Los Kurosaki no eran precisamente perfectos para cualquiera, pero el convivir con la gente que había hecho de Ichigo la persona que era en la actualidad, era para Rukia lo más preciado en el mundo.

La trataron al instante como una de ellos, sin importarles que fuera una completa extraña, y le dieron un lugar al cual pertenecer, una razón más para continuar viviendo. Después de unos días, Rukia decidió que era esto lo que ella había soñado siempre, pero se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo, esta familia ya estaba completa.

Una noche, mientras intentaba rastrear el reiraku de Ichigo, a Rukia se le ocurrió que tal vez la familia que ella buscaba aún no existía, tal vez ella debía comenzarla. No es que pensara en tener hijos con Ichigo, si es que era posible, más bien sentía que ya era hora de confersarle sus sentimientos a la persona que le ofrecía el hogar más cálido que hubiera tenido en su vida.

El hogar está donde el corazón está, pensó.

Cuando Ichigo volvió finalmente, le explicó porqué se había marchado sin decirle. A Rukia no le importó, lo importante era que él había vuelto y que los conflictos que sentía por culpa del Hollow en su interior ya no lo hacían infeliz. Aunque no pudo evitar patearlo en la espinilla por haberla dejado preocupada.

Esa misma tarde, Rukia lo encontró en el techo de su habitación mirando las estrellas, la luz de la luna coloreaba su piel con un brillo etéreo, su cabello, encendido por naturaleza, se veía en armonía con el ambiente, por primera vez no parecía fuera de lugar.

Rukia se dio cuenta que así es como Ichigo siempre se había visto para ella. Ichigo pertenecía aquí con su familia, en este mundo, pero también tenía un lugar dentro de su corazón y ella esperaba tener uno dentro de el de él.

Ichigo había regresado, sano y salvo. Ya no habían pretextos ni dudas, era hora de decirle lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado. Esta vez no pensaba perder la oportunidad, no pesaba volver a sentirse sola.

Subiéndo al techo, Rukia caminó hasta la punta del mismo. Acercándose al pelirrojo lentamente observó cada detalle de su espalda y se sentó en el espacio junto a él, era ahora o nunca, pensó.

"Ichigo," dijo con la voz más pequeña que le hubiera salido en toda su vida, era como si un nudo gigante estuviera atorado en su garganta y le impidiera ser ella misma. Rukia cruzó sus piernas incómodamente, su corazón latía fuertemente, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y su piel hormigueaba. Ichigo la miró extrañado por su conducta y ella vio en sus ojos ese brillo vívido que lo caracterizaba. Ichigo estaba aquí, pensó, vivo, con ella, protegiéndola. Definitivamente era ahora o nunca.

"Hay…" Por primera vez le faltaban las palabras, las ironías de la vida. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a comenzar. "Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Es sobre tú y yo."

Rukia dio un gran suspiro y lo miró a los ojos, con labios temblorosos dijo por fin, "Te amo, Ichigo."

Pero él nunca respondió. Su mundo se hizo pedazos al igual que su corazón. 


	2. Epílogo

Ichigo tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos derramaban grandes lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza. Vergüenza de haber desnudado su alma frente a él, dolor porque su corazón se encontraba destrozado al saber que sus miedos eran ciertos, su indecisión no era infundada. Ichigo no sentía lo mismo que ella, su lugar no era junto a él después de todo.

Pero se equivocaba. Él le limpio las lágrimas tiernamente con sus labios y se alejó para mirarla a los ojos, café sobre azul intenso.  
Rukia abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero Ichigo fue más rápido y la besó dulce y lentamente durante varios segundos, aunque parecieron horas enteras.

Al separarse a ambos les faltaba el aire, Rukia lo miró anonadada. Ichigo acarició su suave mejilla con el pulgar y acercándose nuevamente le dijo al oido quedamente, "Tonta. Yo siento lo mismo, Rukia."

FIN. 


End file.
